The sun doesn't shine anymore
by brainyRipp
Summary: read it and find out (little hint: J/C, promise!)


The sun doesn't shine anymore  
  
By Maria Hänler & Wiebke Burmeister  
  
Disclaimer: sing with us: *la-la-lalala paramount owns it all la-la- lalala* -cut- (hey, that's not funny *g*)  
  
Author's note: This is all happening after the events in "Drive" and this is our own little universe and because it's a nice universe, there are no special female Borg crewmembers on the ship.  
  
  
  
Dedication: to a very dear friend of us *hey franzy, you are the one! Enjoy it* ;o)  
  
Summary: read it and find out (little hint: J/C, promise!)  
  
=/\=  
  
"On screen", demanded Kathryn Janeway, the coffee-addicted-restless-never- sleeping-mom-like Captain of the star ship Voyager.  
  
"Aye Ma'am", replied Tom with a sheepish grin.  
  
She gave him an amused smile, not the normal glare for calling her so. Today she wouldn't mind, the earth came into view and there were cheers all over the ship. For years she has been waiting for this very moment.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A few weeks ago they discovered a wormhole, which let into the gamma- quadrant and in no time they were at Deep Space Nine. There they had their first 'welcome home party' in Quark's bar. It was so good to see people from the Alpha-Quadrant again. Even Harry, the once-very- inexperienced-but-now-badly-underestimated-still Ensign, was happy to see Quark again and thought of their first meeting, where he was rescued by his best friend, the just-very-happy-married-holonovel-and-betting-pool- experienced-ever-joking pilot Tom Paris. They didn't stay long, but long enough to hear the stories of Captain Sisko and Odo, who had both returned to their beloved ones.  
  
With new supplies they made the final light-years to Headquarters, but not without being contacted every parsec for some more 'welcome homes'. Even the famous star ship Enterprise came along and Captain Riker beamed over with his senior officers to congratulate personally.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Take us down, Mr. Paris", Janeway ordered and gave a relieved smile to Chakotay.  
  
"You've done it Kathryn", said the lovely-chocolate-brown-eyed-tattoo- wearing-handsome First Officer with his dimpled smile, which he reserved only for her.  
  
Once more Janeway was grateful that there wouldn't be any trials against the former Marquis, which had become an irreplaceable part of her crew, her family.  
  
B'Elanna, the strong-tempered-attractive-just-married-half-klingon- capable chief engineer, and the Doctor, the nameless-ever-sarcastic- excellent-more-and-more-humanlike EMH, entered the bridge. B'Elanna was at her husband's side instantly, while the Doc couldn't stop himself from complaining: "Well, on the pictures in the Database it looked much more inviting."  
  
At this, Harry raised an eyebrow in a manner Tuvok, the ever-stoically- emotional-controlled-never-smiling chief of security, would be proud of.  
  
Tom was about to reply something, when the Doctor cut in: "Just a joke, I've added some interesting new subroutines."  
  
"What a waste of memory capacity", B'Elanna muttered under her breath.  
  
Suddenly the doors of the turbo lift switched open and out came a very excited Neelix.  
  
"Have I missed something? I couldn't leave the kitchen earlier I was just preparing some of my last Leola roots for this great event", said the colourful-always-laughing-sometimes-sinewy-not-very-successful cook, ambassador and Moral Officer.  
  
"I'm very unhappy to tell you there are already Starfleet-meals prepared for us at Headquarters", said the Captain, while nearly everyone let out a deep sigh of relief. The Captain, who had to suppress a smile, didn't doubt, that Neelix was the only person onboard to regret this fact.  
  
Finally the Voyager touched the ground during some very spectacular fireworks.  
  
Tom turned in his chair and said with a triumphant smile: "We've landed."  
  
"Don't you think we were able to realize that, helm boy?" He got a friendly kick in his side.  
  
A few moments later Admiral Paris and some high ranked officers entered the bridge and congratulated the Crew through a ship wide com-channel. Owen Paris made his round from officer to officer. First he hugged his son proudly and was introduced to his new daughter in law, and without the slightest hesitation he hugged her, too. Then he went straight to Janeway, "Well done, Captain!" He shook Chakotay's hand in a gesture that made clear that the Marquis were, after the events of the Dominion war, as welcome as the Starfleet personnel. After shaking the hands of Neelix and the Doctor he passed by the security station and made his way to Ensign Harry Kim.  
  
"I think congratulations are on order, Lieutenant"  
  
"Excuse me, Sir?"  
  
"You heard right, this was long overdue", Admiral Paris said with a sidelong glance at Captain Janeway.  
  
When his round way was over he invited the crew to follow him of the ship and to Headquarters, where they were awaited by the who is who of Starfleet.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After a very, very, very long welcome-home-speech, they were free to relax until the big party, which was arranged to take place in two days.  
  
Everybody looked forward to see his family and friends after so many years again. Harry went to his parents, who were in tears of relief, joy and pride. Tom and B'Elanna went with the Paris-family. Tuvok didn't want to stay on earth and left almost immediately with his wife T'Pel to Vulcan, because he felt his Pon Farr approaching. Neelix and the Doctor stayed at Headquarters. Kathryn realized, that Chakotay also had no place to go, so she invited him to come with her to her mother in Indiana. Of course he was more than willing to go with her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Phoebe, say hello to your sister and our guest."  
  
Kathryn's little sister couldn't believe her eyes when she came downstairs. She not only saw her sister after six years again, she also saw the most gorgeous man she'd seen in a while.  
  
'Why does she always get the cutest guys?'  
  
She hugged her sister with some more 'welcome homes' and shook Chakotay's hand. With a more than curious look she asked him: "And who are you, big stranger?"  
  
"I was the one to keep your sister from drinking too much coffee", he answered with a grin and a sidelong glance to Kathryn.  
  
Moments later he found himself being slapped playfully by Kathryn, so he nearly missed the ironical statement of Phoebe  
  
"I see, kept her busy with other things, right?"  
  
"Phoebe, enough, go and make some coffee", she was waved off by her mother, "and you Kathryn show Chakotay the guest-room."  
  
Janeway led the way upstairs and they soon came out of earshot.  
  
Gretchen rushed into the kitchen, where Phoebe was replicating a few cups of coffee.  
  
"Who is this gorgeous man? Is he with Kathy? Does he have a twin, or better: is he replicatable?"  
  
"One after the other! He is her First Officer. They don't have a relationship but believe me they want to have one, if only Kathryn wasn't that stubborn. I don't know if he's got a twin, seems to be bad luck for you", Gretchen explained to her daughter, she didn't knew more either.  
  
"How can she miss such a great chance, has she lost her mind in the Delta- Quadrant?"  
  
"Well, we will have to help her get it back, so no flirting Phoebe!"  
  
Phoebe looked disappointed. ~~~~~  
  
"Nice house, did you grow up here?"  
  
"Yes, I spend here all my non-delta-quadrant-life. The room's right this way."  
  
They rounded a corner and nearly bumped into a little child.  
  
"Hey, little one. You must be Maggie, nice to meet you", said a surprised Kathryn.  
  
"Are you Aunty Kathy?", asked the three years old child.  
  
"Yes, I am and this is Chakotay", answered Janeway with a warm smile, while Chakotay still smiled amused about 'Aunty Kathy'.  
  
Little Maggie stepped over to Chakotay and held her arms in the air like she wanted to be lifted up by him.  
  
"Your wish is my command", smiling he took her with his large hands from the ground and sat her on his shoulders.  
  
"Kotay", she giggled.  
  
"You seem to have quite much success with women", Janeway remarked smilingly.  
  
"With you, too?"  
  
He didn't get an answer on this question. Instead, Kathryn finally showed him the guest-room and told him where the bathroom was and where he could put his bags.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The two days went by very fast. Kathryn showed Indiana to Chakotay. They joked and laughed and had a wonderful time. It felt so good to be home again. The burden of command vanished and Chakotay saw less and less of the captain but more and more of Kathryn.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Kathryn, you're coming?", Chakotay called from the door, "we have to go or we'll be late for the party!"  
  
"I'm coming", Kathryn said and came down the stairs.  
  
Chakotay was speechless when he saw her. She looked so beautiful in her long, dark blue dress, he couldn't help but stare at her. She was amused by the expression he wore on his face.  
  
'I would say he likes the dress', Kathryn thought with a smile on her face, 'but he doesn't look bad either, definitively not!'  
  
"Here we go", she said aloud.  
  
"You're already going? You can't do that to me!", Mrs. Janeway said with a terrified undertone in her voice. Kathryn picked up her tone and missed the sparkle in her mother's eyes when she asked worried: "What's wrong with you, Mom?"  
  
"Mrs. Janeway?", Chakotay was also worried about her strange behaviour.  
  
She looked near tears when she answered: "I just made coffee for you. Real coffee! Not the replicated stuff!"  
  
"We're staying" Kathryn ordered instantly.  
  
A certain person was amused about her command-like answer.  
  
"We'll be late if we stay just a minute longer", Chakotay smiled, soundless he added in thoughts: 'someone needed very long to get ready.'  
  
Kathryn thought about it. 'Dammit he's right!' But she stayed silent.  
  
Knowingly Chakotay joked: "You're going to stay by the coffee, well without me I'm going to be punctual!"  
  
Demonstratively he turned around and went to the door.  
  
'Shit!', Kathryn thought, 'Coffee; Chakotay; Coffee; Chakotay. That's not fair! Can't I have both?'  
  
She called after Chakotay and went to him with a very, very pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Is there really no time left, just five little minutes for an innocent little cup of coffee."  
  
Chakotay couldn't stand that expression on her face.  
  
"Well, five minutes shouldn't be a problem", he said with a sigh of surrender.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Harry, get ready! I think they're coming!", Tom said while he placed a pail of water on top of the door of the ball room.  
  
"You really think this is such a good idea?"  
  
"It'll work, I promise! And I wanted to do this for six years, and now that we've finally found such an old door, which made this trick possible, I wont let this chance pass by unused."  
  
Harry was still doubtful. "You could ruin the whole party with your little trick"  
  
"Or make it even funnier!"  
  
Harry peeked out of the hiding place. He really didn't like what he was seeing.  
  
"Tom .!", his voice was urgent.  
  
"No more complaining! It will work, trust me"  
  
"Tom .!"  
  
"I know my name! Now be quiet!"  
  
"Tom!"  
  
"What?" This was really annoying him.  
  
A splash could be heard. And the whole room was full of laughter.  
  
"Too late!"  
  
A very angry voice was to be heard from the door.  
  
"Thomas! Eugene! Paris!"  
  
A very wet and furious B'Elanna was standing in the doorway and shot her husband a death glare.  
  
"Hi, Honey", Tom seemed helpless.  
  
Right in this moment Janeway and Chakotay came in laughing.  
  
"See, we nearly missed something", Chakotay said with a sidelong glance at Janeway.  
  
"Fortunately yes", Janeway answered, she was pretty sure the pail had originally been placed for them on the doorframe.  
  
Tom was grateful for the unexpected help and instantly he offered them to accompany them. While B'Elanna got off to get dry, the others took their places at the banquet.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After endless speeches and a big, big meal the band in the background started to play.  
  
Several pairs began to dance. The atmosphere became more familiar when the Starfleet brass hats left little by little. Tom managed it to get a big bunch of flowers out of nowhere, for a very surprised and no longer angry B'Elanna. This problem now settled they started dancing. Meanwhile Harry and the other two remained on their places.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Harry, did you spent the days with your parents?"  
  
"Yes, Commander. I also visited some old friends. It's really great to be back again! I heard you two spent your time together?"  
  
Of course this was more than small talk by Harry, Tom's betting pool was still running  
  
"Don't you think Chakotay would be more appropriate?"  
  
"Old habits die hard."  
  
Janeway interrupted: "Looks like I have to leave you alone for a few minutes, I just saw Admiral Picard and his wife arriving. I'll say hello." With this she walked away.  
  
"Harry? Do you know Tom's sister, Veronica?"  
  
Blushing a little he answered: "Uhh, yes, Tom introduced her to me, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well", Chakotay said with a sheepish grin, "she's looking at the two of us all the time, and I don't think I'm the one who catches her eye."  
  
Harry turned completely red and was about to look in her direction, when Chakotay said: "Don't turn around! Trust me with this, I know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Yeah, we've seen how it worked during the last seven years."  
  
Chakotay tried to justify himself: "Hey, no women actually stared at me like this!"  
  
Harry couldn't hide a grin. "Are you blind? Didn't you notice the looks Captain Janeway gave you the whole evening?"  
  
The former first officer was suddenly very interested in his napkin. "Why don't you go over to Veronica and offer her a dance?", he searched for an easy way out.  
  
"You really think so?" Kim's cheeks got their entire red colour back.  
  
"Sure, just go!"  
  
Just when Harry left, still a little bit self-conscious, Janeway came back.  
  
"Where's he going?", she asked Chakotay.  
  
"Dancing with Veronica", he answered, "Maybe we should follow their example." With this he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They danced very long and passionate, they didn't even notice couples, like B'Elanna and Tom, leaving the room. After a final slow dance, where they held each other tightly, Janeway felt a bit exhausted, so they went to the open doors, which led to the terrace. They had a wonderful view of the stars and the moon and their reflection in the lake. It was warm and a gentle breeze caressed their skin.  
  
"Kathryn?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I never felt such happiness in my life like now, and I'm sorry that I have to leave tomorrow, but I promise that I'll be back here in two months."  
  
Kathryn nodded: "It's okay, you have to see your home world again, you would be restless otherwise."  
  
"You're right Kathryn. Well, why don't you come with me?"  
  
"Chakotay, how many times we discussed this already? I can't, I have to attend to the debriefings like the rest of the crew. You're very lucky, that you've got the permission to leave!", she said with a teasing tone and after a little pause, " I think I'll miss you."  
  
Chakotay smiled cutely: "I hope so. But to make waiting easier, this one is for you."  
  
He pulled a long, silver necklace out of his pocket and held it in front of her eyes. The moonlight made it sparkle and was caught in the crystal, which had the shape of a drop.  
  
"Oh, Chakotay, it's beautiful, thank you so much."  
  
He took the present gently out of her fingers and placed it carefully around her neck. They looked in each other's eyes, their faces came nearer and nearer, the tension between them was almost palpable. Finally their lips found each other in a very passionate but tender kiss. He took her face in his large, strong hands and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Janeway had never expected to feel so good by one simple kiss. She hadn't been kissed like this before. After a long, a very long while they were forced to break the kiss by the need of air.  
  
"Chakotay", Janeway started to say, while she looked deep into his beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Yes?", he asked, without stopping to stroke her cheeks.  
  
"I.I love you!"  
  
Six years she had suppressed her feelings, six years she had to be strong for her crew, six years she had been waiting for this very moment, now she could tell her real feelings. And she could see the love and joy on his face.  
  
To know she felt the same way he had felt for the last six years was an incomparable relief for Chakotay, he brought all his emotions of love and passion into a second wonderful kiss.  
  
They stood there for ages enjoying their closeness. The crickets chirped and the nightingale sang her melancholy song. They stood there till dawn and couldn't break contact. The time flew by till the moment of farewell and his departure.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Tom, they're coming!", B'Elanna called from the kitchen of their new house, "Would you open the door please!"  
  
"Honey, you're pregnant not disabled!"  
  
"Watch it Mister!", B'Elanna replied in a warning tone. "Okay, okay, I'll go", Tom said with a sigh of surrender and made his way to the door. "Harry, Veronica, Kathryn, great - you found the way!"  
  
"Well, are we allowed to come in or shall we stand here the whole evening?", Harry asked after a while with a teasing tone.  
  
"Come in if you dare!", Tom replied with his insolent smile.  
  
Veronica knew her brother better than to step in. "Mrs. Janeway, would you go first please?"  
  
Courageous Kathryn made the step through the door . nothing happened. She turned around and said: "You can come in, no pale on the doorframe"  
  
Tom was to be heard: "Dammit, I forgot it."  
  
Veronica and Harry stepped in the room side by side, and B'Elanna came out of the kitchen to welcome them.  
  
"Hello", she said while she hugged everyone, "too bad Chakotay isn't here"  
  
"Wanna hug him ,too, right?", Tom said with one of his teasing smiles.  
  
"Well, when is he going to be back again?", Harry asked, and everybody turned around to Kathryn.  
  
She had a dreaming expression on her face when she answered: "1 month, 2 days, 12 hours and 3 minutes."  
  
The others were stunned.  
  
"Hey Tom looks like I won the bet", Harry said according to the look in Janeway's eyes if anybody mentioned Chakotay, "That makes 72 rations you owe me now!"  
  
Tom knew exactly what Harry meant, he'd seen this expression of her often during the last month. Janeway had visited them many times to share memories and not to be alone. But he'd hoped Harry wouldn't notice the winning of their bet, because he was busy with Veronica. Harry already had in mind what to do with his prize. Surely he would find a way to make his sweetheart happy.  
  
"Well, come on let's go to the living room, we don't have to stand here in the corridor!" With this Tom led them into the main room, where B'Elanna was already serving dinner. They all took their places and started eating. First they had a delicious mushroom soup and inevitable Kathryn had to think of Chakotay.  
  
'Oh Chakotay, your favourite meal! You're missing something ... and I miss you.' She only half heard the conversation that was going on.  
  
"Kathryn?", Tom asked and brought her thoughts back to present, "how're the Doc and Neelix? We haven't seen them in a while, we were busy with the new house."  
  
"Neelix wants to open a restaurant, called "Delta Leola"."  
  
Tom suppressed the urge to burst out into laughter: "Well, after being forced to eat his "creations" for 6 years, I can't imagine anybody -otherwise freaks- to voluntary eat this stuff."  
  
Veronica asked slightly irritated: "What's so bad about his cooking?"  
  
They all answered in unison: "You've no idea!"  
  
"Well", Janeway changed the theme, "the Doc is all to happy to publish all his Delta-Quadrant-Studies. And he started working for Starfleet's research department."  
  
They finished the starter and B'Elanna brought the main course. It was a giant vegetable-plate with a deep red tomato on top. Again Kathryn had to wonder how Chakotay was. She briefly wondered if the tomato plants on new earth bore fruits now or if they had survived that long at all. The whole evening the five of them joked and laughed, but Kathryn had to think of Chakotay again and again. Especially while they eat their dessert, coffee ice-cream, which she had eaten so often after dinner with her former first officer.  
  
When they were done, B'Elanna ordered Tom to clear the table, while she showed the house to their guests.  
  
"Damn emancipation!", Tom muttered under his breath when the others left the room.  
  
B'Elanna showed them every room and answered all of their questions. Finally Tom joined them, after he had dutifully cleaned up, what brought him a grateful kiss.  
  
Kathryn wondered: "It's really a beautiful house, but it's quite big for just the two of you."  
  
"Well", B'Elanna said while patting her belly, "soon there will be more than just the two of us."  
  
The penny dropped. "Oh B'Elanna, what wonderful news, congratulations. How long?", Janeway asked and hugged her tightly.  
  
"It'll still be a while", B'Elanna answered smilingly.  
  
"Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?", Harry asked curious.  
  
"We didn't want to know", Tom said while he was congratulated by his sister.  
  
Now knowing what the invitation was about, they celebrated until the early hours. And while the couples danced, Janeway once more wished for Chakotay's presence.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He meanwhile was at Dorvan Five.  
  
Chakotay was in his old colony and even found some old friends and former Marquis-workmates. He helped his tribe to rebuild what they had before the attacks of the Cardassians. And he enjoyed working with his hands and to create and build something, instead of working the whole time with his brain. He lived at his old uncle's house and admired his wisdom and view on things. "Chakotay, are you alright?", his uncle asked one evening, "your thoughts seem to be light-years away. You want to tell me where exactly they are?"  
  
Chakotay let out a deep sigh: "On earth."  
  
"Very specific Chakotay, I'm glad you told me", his uncle replied with good-meant sarcasm.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
Chakotay watched up, the question 'how do you know?' clearly written in his eyes. His uncle smiled amused and answered without being asked: "I know you since you were born, don't think I wouldn't know what's going on inside you! So Chakotay tell me, why are you here?"  
  
His nephew was slightly irritated. "I . I wanted to come home."  
  
"Well here you are, but it's no longer your home."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Let me explain: Once there was a beautiful flower, it was strong and had a wonderful colour. But it bloomed only in the night. One night it was overwhelmed by his curiosity and decided to bloom in the daylight. It tried hard and finally succeeded, it opened its blossom in the warm sunshine and watched the colours of the world surrounding it. In the night there were no different colours but in the sunshine everything looked inviting, friendly, wonderful. So the flower fell in love with the day. But it still felt connected to the world it came from, the night. One time it tried to bloom again in the darkness, but it felt like it was betraying the day and it couldn't ever be happy again in the night. Now it belonged to the day."  
  
"Yes you're right, but I wouldn't call this place darkness, it's just a not fully bright part of the sunshine and to be here still means a lot to me."  
  
"I don't doubt that."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Congratulations, Admiral Janeway!"  
  
"Tom, I thought we agreed on 'Kathryn'"  
  
"I just wanted to point it out, so how do you like your new desk job?", Tom asked.  
  
"Well, I'll miss the stars, but I think it's time to settle down and begin a calm life on earth.", she said, "but tell me how are you and how's your project?"  
  
"It's running well, Harry wants to call the shuttle we develop 'Veronica', but we were able to talk him out of it." B'Elanna said teasingly. Harry blushed.  
  
Tom agreed with her: "Just imagine every ship would have female names, what a chaos that would be."  
  
"Weren't you the first one with an idea for the shuttle name? If I recall it right your suggestion was 'B'Elanna'", Harry complained.  
  
Only B'Elanna noticed that Janeway absently played with her necklace. She doubted Kathryn listened to the childish argument of Harry and Tom and knew exactly were the thoughts of her friend were.  
  
"Everything's alright?", she asked, "How long is he overdue?"  
  
"What?", Janeway was out of her thoughts suddenly, "one week, he promised to be back here one week ago."  
  
Kathryn couldn't know what had happened.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chakotay was about to enter the transporter, which would bring him home to his Kathryn. He would even be back before the end of the two months and surprise her. Then he would hold her in the arms and tell her a thousand times how much he loved her. Their love would bloom in the warm sunshine and the colours of the world. With this in his mind he went into the ship and it soon left the ground.  
  
They were already halfway back to earth when he got a message. An old friend from his time in the Marquis was hailing him.  
  
"Roxton?", Chakotay asked a bit unbelieving.  
  
"Chakotay! No time for questions, we've got to talk, it's urgent."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Listen old pal, someone saw you on Dorvan, a not very friendly someone. He is behind you, he believes you're responsible for the death of his wife. He doesn't know that you tried so hard to prevent her death. Break contact to every person you care for at once, each of them is in danger, this man has no moral. Do what I say, be careful and good luck. I've got to go now."  
  
"Roxton .", Chakotay tried to say something but the line was already closed.  
  
He felt stunned, the message had shocked him, he couldn't think of anything else but of Kathryn. What should he do now? If he went back he would endanger her, he didn't doubt Roxton told him the truth, but if he didn't came back to her he would break her heart let alone his own. He couldn't even send her a message, because this 'someone' would eventually remark it. On the other hand he couldn't leave the transporter before their arrival on earth and this was an as good planet to hide as any. But to never see or contact Kathryn again and to be the reason for her sadness broke his heart and silently he cried bitter tears.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After the arrival on earth he went straight but as inconspicuous as possible to headquarters and made sure nobody followed him. There he arranged an immediate meeting with Admiral Picard. Picard wondered of the reason of their meeting but after Chakotay told him everything he was glad to be of assistance.  
  
"So can you help me, Admiral, I'm afraid that everyone I'd turn to might be in danger."  
  
"I see, better risk my life than anyone's important", Picard joked, but was instantly serious when he spoke, "well, so you need to be isolated but still on earth, as few people as possible shall know where you are, and these persons shouldn't know who you are, right?"  
  
Chakotay slightly nodded, this was all too much for him but he had to do it or otherwise he wouldn't only risk his life but the life of all persons who had ever meant something to him. "I know it's nearly impossible ."  
  
The Admiral interrupted him: "I think I've the perfect place for you, it would be an expedition to the southern hemisphere, we found and old plateau there and some dinosaur bones on it. I believe there are many more so we wanted to make an expedition there but we didn't know who to send."  
  
"That would be great, I didn't dare to hope you really could offer me something like that, thank you Admiral!", Chakotay said gratefully, then asked: "When can I depart?"  
  
"As soon as you're ready."  
  
"I'm ready, there's nothing left for me to do here."  
  
Regretfully he thought, once again, of Kathryn and the fact that he couldn't even say goodbye to her. She'd never know where he was and why he was leaving her. What would she think - and do?  
  
After discussing the whole expedition Chakotay turned around to leave. He was right in the door frame when Picard called him back: "Commander, one final question: Why, of all people, did you come to me?"  
  
"Well, Kathryn has a very good opinion of you and I trust her ability to assess people." With this he left the room to make his way to the docking bay. He hoped fervently Picard would keep his promise not to tell Kathryn, or anybody else, anything about this whole story, he didn't want any of his friends getting in trouble in course of his personal problems.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It has now been four months since Chakotay had left, four months in which they had seen Kathryn more and more withdrawn. How many times they tried to cheer her up, but nothing helped, not Tom's and Harry's childish jokes nor B'Elanna's and Veronica's tries to talk with her. She had just always been absent with her thoughts and not paying any attention. Finally, without any warning signs it was to much for her just to sit and wait and so she decided to look for him. Janeway took a shuttle and flew to Dorvan, leaving her friends without explanations.  
  
"I can't believe she did this, leaving us behind and looking for Chakotay all alone. We are lucky to know where she went", B'Elanna pointed out.  
  
"Lucky? It was hard work to get the information, and it took us a whole week!", Tom reminded her.  
  
"However, we've finally got it, so let's follow her!"  
  
"You're right Harry!", B'Elanna agreed, "Tom, Harry, you two get us a shuttle, Veronica and I will take care of the other things."  
  
~~~~~  
  
It took Kathryn several days to find Chakotay's colony, because there wasn't as much infrastructure as on earth. But finally she was able to localise his uncle, who told her all he knew. He immediately felt, that Kathryn was the reason for the restlessness of his nephew. Now he could understand him. She was the sun that kept him in the daylight.  
  
When she heard of Chakotay's departure, she decided to fly back to earth instantly. With this new hint and as fast as she could she went back to her shuttle. Hastily she tapped some buttons, her shuttle left the ground and headed straight and fast towards the orbit.  
  
Sighing she leaned against the console and didn't pay any attention on what was happening around her. 'You're back on earth? And you didn't contact me, don't you love me anymore? Or is it something else? I've waited to long! But I'll find you, at least you owe me an explanation!'  
  
A sudden chirping sound pulled her out of her thoughts, Warning!, the monotone voice of the computer announced, ship on intercept course!. In the very last moment she could change the direction, so she wouldn't crash into the other shuttle.  
  
"Oh god, this pilot flies even worse than Chakotay, like he would .. pl truth or dare in addition!"  
  
Warning! Machine error!  
  
After checking on the problem Janeway wanted to scream out in frustration.  
  
"Great. Just great. Fixing this will take me at least a day."  
  
~~~~~  
  
For over two months now, Chakotay was in this godforsaken, damn jungle. Well, he couldn't say he had nothing to do on this plateau. His work was interesting, simply fascinating but when the night fell and he laid alone in his tent, his thoughts drifted back to Kathryn. He couldn't sleep. He was more and more exhausted by the lack of sleep and the hard work.  
  
But he could be content with the results of their expedition. They discovered some more dinosaur bones and the examination of them brought unbelievable results. There was no doubt that they were from the 20th century. Some of this giant, prehistoric lizards even were killed by bullets, another evidence and it meant, that there had been humans here before. What a sensation this would be, if he came back to present the findings.  
  
'But I can't go back, not until this man has given up. And what would Kathryn think when I came back as suddenly as I left her.', he forced his thoughts back to reality and on his latest discovery.  
  
Two days ago, when he made one of his walks he tripped over some boards with a non-natural shape. Chakotay looked around, but saw nothing suspicious. An idea forming in his mind he looked up - and saw the remains of something that might once have been a tree house.  
  
He climbed up the tree to have a closer look on the building. It looked old, simply ancient, it could credibly be from the time of the dinosaur skeletons. Besides the missing pieces it was in a good condition, it could even hold his weight. Carefully Chakotay stepped in, looking like a child in the candy store.  
  
The tree house was bigger than he had expected. Stepping further into it, he wondered that it was still intact, it was really old, but he didn't want to question his luck and so he went on. Remnants of personal or everyday things were to be found everywhere. It was fascinating, Chakotay was spellbound by his discovery. He walked around, carefully not to destroy anything, and took some things back to the camp, when he left.  
  
Since then he often sat in the tree when he wanted to be alone. He liked the men, who were on the expedition with him, but sometimes he just needed some time for himself. In this moments he examined the different things, he had found. They were fascinating, every researcher would have been proud to find such incredible relics. Chakotay discovered old research equipment, obviously possession of a scientist, and even some well hidden photos. They were locked up in a small casket, where they were protected against the course of time. One of the pictures showed two kissing couples in front of the impressive background of the intact tree house.  
  
Chakotay's thoughts wandered of the plateau and back into civilization, the place where he suspected Kathryn and his friends, the memory of the time they had spent together came back to his mind at the sight of the photo.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"It's your turn, Harry", Tom said with one of his sheepish grins, "truth or dare?"  
  
"Oh no, not again", it was obvious, that Harry felt uneasy, but after some time he answered: "truth."  
  
Tom turned in his chair, grinning from one ear to the other, he said: "Your choice!"  
  
Harry became even more uncomfortable, he knew why he didn't liked to play this game with Tom. He prepared for the worst, while Tom enjoyed putting him off. He could see Harry's skin colour turning into a deeper red every second without even asking him something.  
  
"Come on, Tom", B'Elanna interrupted, "don't be that mean!"  
  
The pilot was about to reply something, when the computer alerted: ship on intercept course!.  
  
In unison the passengers shouted: "Tom!", when they saw an other shuttle threateningly big on the screen.  
  
Hastily he tapped some control buttons and managed it, in the last seconds, to prevent a crash.  
  
Veronica let out a sigh of relief, "that was luck!"  
  
"Luck?", Tom asked exaggerated, "just thanks to my skills this lunatic didn't get us. He must have had his thoughts somewhere out of the milky way. However just a few minutes, till we arrive at Dorvan V."  
  
~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
The more reviews we will get, the faster we will be!! 


End file.
